Excerpts from Saiunkoku Monogatari (Novel)
by wuzimiko
Summary: After 8 years, the 18-book series of the novel "Saiunkoku Monogatari" was finally completed…I promised someone that I will guard this place. Well done, Sai-Mono! You have matured well.


**Saiunkoku Monogatari **

(Tale of the Land of Colored Clouds)

* * *

**Volume One**

* * *

**Hajimari no Kaze wa Akaku **

(When the Red Wind First Appears)

* * *

Published on: October 31, 2003

(Pardon the fragmentation.)

* * *

**Exerpt from Volume One (Part I)**

* * *

**"**

As for the legend of the building of Saiunkoku.

Long long ago, when evil beings roamed.

Amidst the seemingly never-ending chaos, a teen began his journey.

The teen cleared the demons and subdued the evil, hoping with all his heart for one day the people to live safely and peacefully. With this wish in mind, he continued on this endless journey.

His sincerity finally moved eight deities.

The Blue Deity, Red Deity, Green Deity, Yellow Deity, White Deity, Black Deity, Brown Deity and the Purple Deity – those whom people honored as the Colored Eight Deities, they unleashed their godly powers and helped the teen.

The teen's name was Hyo Gen. With the assistance of the eight deities, he laid the foundation of a new country, establishing a generation of law and order, the King of Saiunkoku.

After Hyo Gen passed away, the existance of the eight deities began to cease too. However according to the word that was passed down, the palace that he built for the deities—named as the Sento Shrine, still stood somewhere in the capital city.

-Excerpt from the "Legend of the Building of Saiunkoku – Author Unknown"

**"**

_ Saiunkoku Monogatari, Hajimari no Kaze wa Akaku - Short Chapter before Prologue_

* * *

**"**

"Wh..Why would Shou-Taishi (Advisor Shou)come to see me?!"

"I have no idea."

Seiran was bewildered too. When Shou-Taishi expressed straightforwardly that "I would like to meet the _Honorable Young Miss_*of the Kou House, please convey my message", at that time he had absolutely no idea what the Advisor was talking about. This is so as he could not relate Shuurei to the phrase "Honorable Young Miss", and there was no one else other than Seiran that can convey the message (he was the only servant you see). Furthermore, during daytime the "Honorable Young Miss" was always out working in order to bring bread to the table.

"... ...So that means that only _that _father of mine is receiving Shou-Taishi... ...?"

"... ...Yes."

"He didn't even serve tea."

"... ...That's because Master did not know where the tea set was."

**"**

_Saiunkoku no Monogatari, Hajimari no Kaze wa Akaku - Chapter One, There Is No Such Thing As A Free Lunch  
_

*he used a phrase which referred to a daughter of a respected house in a **very honorable way**, this is the best translation that I can think of^^_  
_

* * *

**NOTE: Those in brackets are Shuurei's thoughts, not mine^^)_  
_**

_**"**_

King of Saiunkoku, Shi Ryuki (Male, 19) Investigation Report - Written by Kou Shuurei

(1) Family Background - His mother died when he was very young. Father (the previous King. A wise King!) Down with illness eight years ago, passed away a year ago. He was the sixth son, the youngest with five older brothers above of him. They fought for the throne after the King fell ill (- What a mess!) and they all died in the struggle. The remaining brother(the second prince) was exiled a long time ago, thus the throne fell onto the only prince who survived, proving the old saying that " If you survive a great disaster, good luck will surely follow*".

(2)Governance and Politics - Never thought about it nor did he had any interest. He never went for meetings and left everything to his subjects.

(3)Private Life - According to information collected, he loves men**. He summons a serving official every night, and in day he wanders around in the palace. He had no concubines yet (except for Concubine Kou) -

"... ... I can't believe it."

Shuurei stared at the information he gathered for the past five days, her expression seemed very stiff.

"... ...This... ...This is our King... ..."

Shuurei wanted throw herself onto the table and cry. No matter how she investigated, she always got the same results.

"... ...No wonder they are willing to pay 500 gold pieces... ..."

**"**

_Saiunkoku no Monogatari, Hajimari no Kaze wa Akaku - Chapter Two, The Inside Story Of A Country_

_*_大难不死必有后福 - If you survive a great disaster, good luck will surely follow_  
_

**好男色- this actually sounded so much better than how I put it to be, haha


End file.
